1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible carrier for carrying a plurality of containers such as cans or bottles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles, jars and boxes and/or similar containers that require unitization. Flexible plastic ring carriers are one such conventional container carrier.
Flexible plastic ring carriers may be used to unitize groups of four, six, eight, twelve or other suitable groups of containers into a convenient multi-package. One problem encountered with conventional multi-packages, such as six packs and twelve packs, is a lack of flexibility for the merchandiser. If the merchandiser stocks only six packs, then the consumer cannot purchase a smaller package. This merchandising problem is especially acute for smaller, low-volume merchandisers which do not have the shelf space or the inventory capabilities to stock multiple sizes of multi-packages.
Merchandisers have attempted several solutions of the above problem. Some merchandisers use a utility knife to cut multi-packages into smaller sub-packages, resulting in an unstable package, generally without an effective handle for the consumer. Some merchandisers purchase multiple cardboard flats of loose containers and re-package the containers on the premises according to demand. This procedure is time consuming and also results in unstable and inconsistent multi-packages.
Both of the above inadequate solutions also result in multi-packages that must be re-priced according to the size of the multi-package. Often universal bar code (“UPC”) symbols, bar codes or other means of pricing reflect the price of the previously sized multi-package, thus resulting in improper scans and incorrect labeling of the re-packaged multi-package